What About My Dreams?
by unforgiven666
Summary: Hungary was once happy with Austria. A Eurovision inspired fic. AustriaxHungary. One-Shot.


**Inspired by Hungary's Eurovision song "What about my Dreams?" by Kati Wolf**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, this song, or eurovision.**

* * *

><p>What About My Dreams?<p>

By unforgiven666

* * *

><p><em>"What about my dreams? What about how I feel? What about my needs?" Hungary sings into the mic, "I can't hold back, I can't go back, I must be free"<em>

**Austrian Empire – 1848**

"You know I love you and I am happy here, right?" Miss Hungary whispered into Mr Austria as he pretended to sleep in their bed.

"But I must do this for my people." She said slipping thru the door as Roderich out's an arm to grab her.

He stares at the door which she disappeared from with a slight sigh and rushes out the door to get her before she does something to endanger his empire.

_"I can't, hold back, no more." Miss Hungary sings lightly into the mic, lights dancing behind her._

**Austria-Hungarian Empire – 1867**

"Why?" Roderich stared intently at his wife, wondering why she had to do this?

"Because...I...my people..." Elizabeth stared into their connected hands trying to explain, but shakes her head. "You wouldn't understand. You haven't experienced the power of that new idea."

"You mean Nationalism? Of course, I have. I'm a nation, after all." Austria says a little perplexed, wondering if she is insulting him.

"Roderich, if you have we wouldn't be having this conversation." Hungary said a little upset, "Those people were fighting for ME, my people fighting for me, they believed in me."

"But you were happy here, with me." Roderich says sternly.

"I was, and would have been happy to stay in our happy little bubble." Liz said gripping his hand hard and letting go. Standing up, she walks slowly to the door. "If I was a normal person, but we are not... I am the Kingdom of Hungary."

"Austrian-Hungarian Empire, my dear."

_"Tíz lépés, száz lépés távolság kell, Nem számít merre, csak el tőled el" Elizabeth sings into the mic as the music dies down around her. "Mit mondhatnál, mit mondhatnék, elkoptunk rég, Szemeinkből nézd, hova tűnt a fény."_

**Austria-Hungarian Empire – 1918**

"I love you." Elizabeth whispers into my ear as she slips of the ring on her finger. A tear slips from her eye.

"I know." Roderich says taking the ring from her hand, holding her tightly. "I love you too."

"Come on." The new president of the Hungarian Republic said looking at his watch. "We have much to do my country."

Elizabeth nods, letting go of her ex-husband and starts walking toward the door. Tears dropping from her face, almost hating her nation. She loved the life she had but it's all gone now. Maybe one day, she and Roderich can be together and happy again. One day.

"Gonna live my dreams," Elizabeth wails into the mic. "Gonna live my life."

_She walks forward on stage, "What about my dreams?" and the lights go out around her._

**Eurovision – 2011**

Miss Hungary walks backstage after singing out of breath. "Glad that's over." She says with a sigh. Walking past the other nations to her dressing room, she is congratulated by little Italy and several countries.

Getting closer to her dressing room, she discovers a tall blond German outside standing by the door. Who knocks on the door, then marches past her while saying nice song or something. Miss Hungary isn't paying much attention as she runs to open the door.

Standing by the mirror she used for her make up is Austria. Roderich, her once time husband, Elizabeth runs into his arms. He smiles and uses his finger to tilt her head to kiss her, which she greedy accepts.

"I missed you." She says in his arms, happy that at least for a little while they could be together.

"I've missed you too." He whispers into her ear, "more than anything."

* * *

><p>Authors Notes: I had a random urge to write... and I love this song~<p>

I will hopefully write more this summer but don't count on it? Sorry, but I'm hosting a Hetalia gathering and panel that need planning, getting a second job, and sewing cosplays... But I will try!


End file.
